


Favorite

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu Takahashi pays attention to the things his girlfriend loves





	Favorite

‘Hello beautiful!” Hiromu Takahashi greeted his girlfriend of seven months though the laptop screen. He was travelling in the United States for a few shows with Ring of Honor while she remained home in Japan. They had just connected for a Skype call, Hiromu settling down on his hotel room bed while shushing his roommate Seiya Sanada who was making retching noises. 

“Hiro-chan, I miss you so much,” she responded giggling as Hiromu threw a pillow at Sanada. Their phone calls always started the same with Seiya teasing them before getting disgusted and leaving the room. 

“I miss you too.” He responded pushing his hair back out of his face as he smiled at her. “How was your day? Anything exciting?” He asked already seeing her head begin to shake in negative response.

“No, nothing exciting. I went to lunch with my mother and then we did some shopping. I was just settling down to relax for a bit when you called.” She shifted the computer letting Hiromu see her in her little cami and short set, leaning back against a pile of pillows in her apartment bedroom. 

Glancing at her surroundings a smile lit up Hiromu’s face as an idea came to mind. “If I can tell you exactly what you were planning on doing tonight, then when I get home you have to do anything I want for the whole weekend. Do you accept my challenge?” 

She bit her lip in consideration of his proposal wondering exactly how well her boyfriend knew her. If she lost, she wasn’t exactly averse to being at his mercy for two days. She knew very well that it would be a very pleasurable experience for her. “Okay, give it your best shot.” She said nodding in acceptance of his challenge. 

“You are going to have a cup of tea, burrow back into those pillows and wrap yourself up in a bunch of blankets and spend the rest of the evening lost in your book.” He said confidently. 

Her mouth dropped open a bit in shock that he was dead on in his assessment of her plans. Pursing her lips she narrowed her eyes and responded “What book?” Making him smile and toss a wink at her.

“Little Women.” He responded without hesitation shocking her once again.

“How did you know? She asked, looking around her to see if he could spot the book. Seeing it lying behind the computer she knew that he could not.

“I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.” Hiromu said with a smile. I know you like to read it when I’m gone and not there to distract you. I know every time I come back there are new flags and highlights in the text. I know this because I love you and pay attention to what you love.”


End file.
